Talk:Miles-Tristan Friendship/@comment-2191382-20141001075302/@comment-5490337-20141003070104
Okay, after reading this thread, Xavierla, it's clear that you're very morally depraved. Like, sure, I tried my earnest while reading your responses not to judge immediately, but your views are very morally depraved. Get ready for an essay. I simply fail to understand why children can't consent Children can't consent because literally everything about them is underdeveloped at the time, their thinking, literally their whole brain and even their sexual organs haven't matured. You're not meant to have sex at that time also because children can be very easily taken advantage of. We live in a cruel adult world full of predators who can ruin people's lives. It's also just not right in itself. When did I ever say I support rape in the first place '''and '''Pedophilia does not equal rape You are supporting rape. Statutory rape. The reason why age requirements were invented is because sex is a mature thing, and a very serious thing too. If you watched the show that represents this wiki at all, you'd know from the whole Zoe-Drew conflict I didn't deserve to be blocked. Sure, you didn't deserve to be blocked because no one deserves to be blocked for having a mere opinion, and personally, I don't agree with your opinion on pedophilia anymore after seeing more of your responses. The way you handled the situation also didn't help. Sometimes, you should really keep your opinion to yourself and just let it go. Also, they have a reason to block you. An opinion is normal. Everyone has those. But not one they encourage dangerous behaviour. Take for instance, a poor squatter who has 4 children in the mid-eastern Philippines, he toils each day to make just enough money for his family, and he is looking to earn a quick buck. One day, he finds out about a pedophile ring, and a network where you can sell child pornography for money. Sure, he may not be a pedophile, but he wants money, right? And by making these videos and exploiting children, he is encouraging pedophilia by giving these pedophiles what they want. Your inability to find pedophilia illegal is appalling because it encourages crime. I'm pretty sure all that poor person living on the street wanted was money. Yours was merely a philosophical point of view (not a good one at that), but what if a pedophile reads this and realizes that people are gaining support for them? It will cause them to commit more acts of crime because they think people like you are completely fine with it. Now that is a reason to block you. THE FACT THAT YOU EVEN HAVE THE NERVE TO MAKE FUN OF MY PHILOSOPHICAL BELIEFS WHEN YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THEM IS UTTER BULLSHIT!!!! You know, I'd really like to just assume you're so angry you don't know what you're typing anymore, but I won't. I think you have a really bad superiority complex on your hands. Guess what? I don't give a fuck about how "clever" your philosophical beliefs and I don't give a fuck about whether I understand it or not, because from what I understand, you're supporting pedophilia. Just accept it and move on. It's so obvious, do I need to ask you to read your comments a million times? I'M SORRY IF I'M NOT MORE TRUSTING OF THIS PIECE OF SHIT YOU CHOOSE TO CALL SOCIETY DESPITE THE FACT THAT THEY HAVE BEEN OPPRESSING MY PEOPLE FOR CENTURIES AND CONTINUE TO DO SO!!!! You know, through this line, you're giving me a vibe that you may be a pedophile yourself. I wouldn't be surprised if you were. But likewise, I won't just make false and empty assumptions. Society is not a piece of shit, Xavierla. Society makes mistakes but sometimes fences are put up for a reason. I'm gay, and Asian in one way or another, so I've experienced discrimination before, just for your information. But this is different. Age consent and requirements were made because even though you brought up the idea that a child can psychologically be as mature as an adult, how would we know? Do you have a brain scanner or something that will turn a brain into an open book? Even if, why should we allow pedophilia? Children are so young, and gullible and they don't know much about the adult world at all, or even about the world around them to have the ability to consent. Pedophilia is wrong. Period. It should never be legal. ALL OF THIS LEGAL SHIT DOESN'T EVEN EXIST IN NATURE It doesn't because we're highly evolved to know the difference. If there was no law, we'd just be fucking each other all the time, and the basic foundation of our developed human civilization would crumble. If you want to, go develop your own tribe of cavemen and you guys can have sex with your sons and daughters. After all, it happens in nature, right? Nihilism is a point of view but it is not appropriate here, because there are millions of people who have been sexually assaulted by pedophiles, and pedophiles do not deserve to be defended by you. You are a rape apologist, and a disgusting person. Goodbye and I'm happy you're banned for good.